Lie To Me
by Ciel In A Dress
Summary: Edward visits his family and Alice sees a vision of the future. Set in New Moon, Alice's POV.


**A/N: This is from Alice's point of view (set in New Moon) and the title comes from a RED song, called 'Lie To Me', funnily enough.  
>"Lie to me, you can feel that this love was never real…<br>So close your eyes and let it hurt, the voice inside begins to stir."**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lie To Me<span>  
><strong>

I grinned suddenly, which was strange enough in the current family climate to draw more than a few eyes. Ever since we had left Forks, and Edward had left us, everything felt hollow, as if we were in mourning. But with this new vision, I knew at least part of the break in our family's collective heart could be ignored for tonight.

"Edward's coming to visit," I announced. I'd had a feeling he would soon. There was only so much pain a person could take, and I was sure Edward would cave and go back to Bella before long. Chances are he was visiting simply because he couldn't stand to be alone anymore, which would make tonight the perfect opportunity to build on the reasons we'd already given him for going back to her.

"Oh, that's lovely," Esme said happily, sighing slightly, as though she'd been under great pressure and it was suddenly relieved.

"When?" Emmett was curious as always, but I saw the corner of his mouth twitch as he dared to break a smile.

"In just a few hours," I answered.

"I'll get Rose and Carlisle to come back," Esme promised, calling them immediately. Jasper shot a warm, welcoming atmosphere into the room, and I nodded appreciatively. Things were looking up.

* * *

><p>We waited patiently—outwardly, at least. I counted down the seconds, until he walked into the room and came to a halt. He'd left his cars with us, I remembered.<p>

"Edward!" Esme greeted warmly, hugging him. The rest of us saw his face for the first time in more than a month, and it was a shock. I tried to keep my thoughts away from it, so as not to make him leave immediately, but it was hard to ignore. His expression displayed agony, to such a degree that I knew I couldn't let him leave until I convinced him to go back to Bella. This suffering was needless.

I saw him flinch at the exact moment I used her name in my thoughts.

"Edward…" Emmett was aghast. "You're… I mean, how are you?"

"Fine," Edward snapped, not meeting anyone's eyes. Esme stepped away from him and shot a worried look at Carlisle. Jasper sensibly chose this moment to calm the room.

"Edward, you don't look well," Carlisle told him gravely.

"I'm fine," Edward repeated shortly, still not looking anyone in the eye. I wondered what I would see if he did. What's worse than agony? I stood back for the moment, however. Carlisle could deal with Edward better than I could at that moment. It was far worse than I'd expected. I had to admire Edward's determination—however misguided it was—as he was far past the point at which I would've turned back.

"You're not fine," Carlisle said flatly. "This isn't right. You need to go back to… her." I saw his mouth move around Bella's name, choosing wisely not to say it out loud. Edward looked like the slightest thing would break him. We'd tried to convince him so many times, so many different ways, but he was stubbornly set in his path of self-destruction.

A vision came to me then. It was just a random snippet—the kind I get when I'm not concentrating, not looking for anything, just attuned to a particular something, when just a word sets it off.

"Bella," said Edward in shock. Everyone thought he was saying her name in response to Carlisle, but that wasn't what I saw.

She was standing at the edge of a cliff, looking down into the dark swirling waters.

I looked at Edward. He turned his head slowly, and he finally met my eyes. What I saw inside him was worse than agony. Indescribably so.

It was difficult for vampires not to notice every detail of a situation. We'd probably all die of boredom if we didn't. There wasn't a pair of eyes that didn't follow Edward's to mine.

"Don't!" he shouted harshly, making me jump.

He fell to the ground and clutched his head with his hands. Instantly, our family reacted around us, Jasper clutching my arm as he felt the vicious anguish rip through Edward.

"What are you—?" he began to ask in a panic.

"It's too late," I said shakily, looking down at my tortured brother, horrified.

"Edward, it'll be okay!" Esme told him, glancing angrily at me. She didn't know it was a lie.

I couldn't focus enough to work out how I felt, but I knew Edward was dying inside. I saw through the scene of Bella, standing so precariously, to Esme, kneeling by Edward, trying to free his face from his hands. Carlisle was by him as well, with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Edward saw what I saw, and I saw Bella. I watched them both, the way only I could.

I saw Bella whisper something to herself: "I love you, Edward."

I saw Edward's eyes widen in response as he dropped his hands suddenly. Had he really thought, even for a second, that she would ever stop loving him?

"Edward, it's okay—"

Then Edward screamed, the same moment I saw her leap from the edge into the rocky waters below. She did not resurface.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone notice the significance of the last line? It's from the book, but I twisted its meaning a little. It's all in the context…**

**So in case you're confused by the abrupt ending, Bella jumped to kill herself, and Edward was sad. Whatever happened after that is waaaaaay too difficult to write, and plus we all know how it'd end.**


End file.
